Lao
Lao Huang (ラオ, Rao) is one of the eight main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is the leader of the Pathfinder Team Belisarda of the private military organization BLADE. Lao has been Doug's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. He has a mutual deep relationship with Lin, who shares a similar past. Appearance Lao is a male human with a somewhat thin but muscular figure. He has long black hair that extends to his shoulders. He has a very light beard and black eyes. Personality Lao's combat ability and sense of judgment are said to be well-noticed by Elma. Despite his cold appearance and speech, he has a sensitive side, and is very passionate and keen, as evidenced by his relationship with Lin. In Battle His Class is Partisan Eagle. He wields a Javelin and a Sniper Rifle. His two unique Arts are Afterburner (Ranged) and Balance Breaker. Primordia and New Los Angeles NPC During Chapter 4, Lao is found at Green Threshold in Primordia where he can be recruited. When not in the party, Lao can be found on Division Drive in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, where he can be recruited by the party. Due to story progression, Lao cannot be recruited after accepting Chapter 9. After completing Chapter 12, his whereabouts are unknown. Affinity Links * Cross * Doug * Elma * Lin * Mondo * Saiden * Shingo * Vandham Story Lao is first seen at the Green Threshold directing a Skell in Data Probe installation during Chapter 4, when Elma, Lin, Tatsu, and Cross arrive. They announce that they are going to be retrieving a Lifehold in Noctilum, and request his help. Lao later accompanies the party on their quest to retrieve an alien Skell detected in Noctilum. They are able to contact BLADE, who deploy aircraft to tow the Skell to New Los Angeles. Immediately afterwards, Lao and the party are attacked by hostile beasts. While initially successful at defeating several of these monsters, the party begins to become overwhelmed, but are saved by a vicious flying creature. Later, during the Ganglion invasion of New Los Angeles, Lao is chosen to guard the alien Skell from the Ganglion. However, he convinces his team to abandon the Skell, as guarding it would do no good if the Ganglion successfully occupy the city. However, the Ganglion ultimately retrieve the Skell, causing the invasion force to suddenly retreat. Lao is later revealed to be a Ganglion spy. He announces his identity in front of multiple prominent BLADE members before stealing the Prog Ares, with the intent on delivering it to Luxaar at the Ganglion base in Cauldros. He also takes the key to Lifehold Core, a computer that holds the key to human survival on Mira. This prompts the party to confront him at the Ganglion base. He reveals that his bitterness towards BLADE and New Los Angeles developed from when he discovered that his family had not been among the elite chosen to board the White Whale. After he is defeated, he acknowledges his mistakes, hands Lin the key to Central Life, and asks the party to leave him and head back to New Los Angeles. Later, when BLADE travels to Central Life, they are confronted by Luxaar, who manages to destroy part of the structure as well as mutate several organisms into chimeras and attack the party. However, Lao suddenly appears and stabs Luxaar in the back, revealing his defection back to the humans. The two then sink into the pool in the structure, but Luxaar manages to possess Lao, transforming him into a Chimera. The Chimera then emerges and immediately begins destroying Central Life. Despite Lin's initial objections, the party battles and defeats the Chimera, causing it to dissolve into the pool. Afterwards, the Central Life computer is revealed to have shut down when the White Whale crashed due to the impact. However, this would have immediately caused all the BBs in New Los Angeles to shut down, as the information stored in Central Life would have been lost. A following scene then reveals Lao alive and as a human being approached by an unidentified character. Quotes Soul Voices * "Let's get up close and personal!" * "Gimme some cover fire!" * "Hey, I need some heals here!" * "Bam! Keeping shooting!" * "Who cares how big they are? Concentrate your fire!" * "I'm all prepped. Get us buffed up!" * "This damn weather. Somebody fix this!" * "Oh, uh, thanks. Give yourself a boost while you're at it." * "Let's wake them up with some gunfire!" * "I can't get a break here!" * "If I could just get...one more shot in..." * "Gotcha! Now topple 'em!" * "Got 'em! Lady down some cover fire!" * "I'll use Overdrive! You break out an aura!" * "Easy breezy. Help me out with a buff!" * "Bull's-eye! Keep shooting!" Trivia * Lao is one of only two characters (the other being Gwin) whose two signature Arts must both be learned by Cross before the main story can be finished. This is likely because of the events after Chapter 9 that render Lao unrecruitable, which would otherwise permanently lock the player from completing the two affinity missions in question. Gallery Lao img chara10-02.png|Official art Lao in Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2014 Trailer.jpg|Lao in the E3 2014 Trailer Illustrations of Lao and Doug fourth time in the main g img rareengine01.jpg|Official Art Lao img chara10-01.jpg|Lao Lao in combat.JPG|Lao in combat Lao 01.png|Lao with the party Lao 02.png|Lao talking to Tatsu Lao Huang bio.JPG|Lao's infobox Lao infobox.JPG|Lao's infobox from the Affinity Chart Lao in Skell Ares.JPG|Lao piloting a Skell Lao's slumping sadness.JPG|Lao VSxxCXw.png|Lao, mutated into a Chimera Lao Chimera Telethia-0.JPG|Lao Lao mutant.JPG|Lao Yfiy98i.jpg|The Enemy Index featuring Lao Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Lao Category:Antagonists in X Category:Ganglion Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Primordia NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs